The present invention relates to a shield connector.
A shield connector provided with terminals which use a direction intersecting with each shield electric wire as a fitting direction has been known (see Patent Literature 1 etc.). Each of these type terminals is attached to an end portion of the shield electric wire to thereby form a terminal-including electric wire. A terminal side of the terminal-including electric wire is accommodated in an inner housing. A terminal fitting portion is exposed from a terminal fitting opening of the inner housing in which the terminals have been accommodated. The shield electric wire is led out of a electric wire pullout opening of the inner housing. The inner housing in which the terminals have been accommodated is further accommodated inside an outer housing. The inner housing is inserted into the outer housing in an insertion direction following a electric wire extension direction so that the inner housing can be accommodated in the outer housing. Accordingly, the terminal fitting portion which has been accommodated in the inner housing is exposed from a housing fitting opening of the outer housing. The shield electric wire pulled out of the inner housing is led out of a electric wire pullout opening of the outer housing.
A space between the shield electric wire led out of the electric wire pullout opening of the outer housing and an inner wall of the outer housing is sealed and waterproofed by a seal material which makes tight contact with an outer circumference of the shield electric wire. For example, as shown in FIG. 13, a circumferential wall of an outer housing 501 is thin at a portion with which a mat seal 521 serving as the seal material makes tight contact. That is, an inner circumferential surface of the thin wall portion serves as a seal surface 503. On the other hand, the circumferential wall of the outer housing 501 is thick at the other portion than the seal surface 503. A plurality of ribs 507 are formed as stepped parts on the thick side in the inner surface of the outer housing 501. The ribs 507 extend along a shell insertion direction and are provided in parallel at intervals in an inner peripheral direction of the outer housing 501. That is, a shield shell 513 in which an inner housing 505 has been accommodated is supported by protruding tips 509 of the ribs 507, which protrude inward in the housing. At a electric wire pullout side end (left side end in FIG. 13) of each of the ribs 507, a surface perpendicular to the electric wire extension direction serves as an abutment surface 511 against the mat seal 521. An insertion-direction seal end surface of the mat seal 521 abuts against the abutment surface 511. In this manner, the mat seal 521 is positioned in a predetermined seal position, thereby securing waterproofness.
As shown in FIG. 14, the shield shell 513 covering the inner housing 505 has a shell body 520 which is made of a metal plate and formed into a rectangular box shape by sheet metal working. The shield shell 513 has a terminal fitting opening 518 corresponding to a terminal fitting opening of the inner housing 505, and a electric wire pullout opening 519 corresponding to a electric wire pullout opening of the inner housing 505. In addition, the shield shell 513 has a pair of cover plate portions 515 which are formed between the terminal fitting opening 518 and the electric wire pullout opening 519 and bent at bendable side portions 514 extending along the shell insertion direction. The pair of cover plate portions 515 have joining portions 516 extending along the shell insertion direction. The shield shell 513 in which the inner housing 505 has been accommodated is inserted from the electric wire pullout opening 519 into the electric wire pullout opening of the outer housing 501.
[Patent Literature 1] JP 2011-119120 A